Bound by Fate
by Nhadaliinia
Summary: A story of adventure, love and intringue. What better way is there to describe a relationship between Bishop and Seirye, an equally strong ranger with a penchant for teasing?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Obsidian or Neverwinter nights. If I did, Bishop, Casavir, and Sand all would have had full romances. And finally I'm able to post the story after waiting two days. _

* * *

It had been a long, long month. She sighed, and brushed her dark tresses out of her eyes impatiently, before stepping onto the dock. The hollow sound of the wood beneath her feet as her reconsolation for the horrid trip by boat. She had always liked being near large amounts of water, but there was a distinct difference between being near it, and being _on_ it. In a ship; that did indeed rock rather like a baby's cradle. A baby's cradle being shoved back and forth roughly by two young children. Her legs wobbled slightly under her as she got used to walking on normal land once again.

"-me stomach feels funny." She suddenly overheard Neeshka, and grinned as she realized her friend was mocking their companions. "This boat rocks like a baby's cradle." She let out a rather strangled sound at that comment. "Sounds just like Stumpy, doesn't it Seirye?" The tiefling woman grinned at her; looking rather like a child who just thought up some plan for mischief. "This water is _soo unnatural_ and _deep!"_ Neeshka continued, pitching her voice higher to match that of Elanee. "_Not _at all like the swamp of dead people I grew up in!" Oddly enough, both Khelgar and Elanee were completely silent. Neeshka made an annoyed face at them. "I haven't got fond memories of the place, but it's home. So were are we to, Sei?" Seirye gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully as she attempted to regain her balance yet again.

"How about my uncle's tavern?" She said softly, as she was met with nods of agreement. "We could use a place to stay, and certainly the rest to get used to being on solid ground again." With that said, she valiantly led the way towards the Sunken Flagon; though anyone watching them probably would have considered them a group of drunkards for their wobbling legs.

* * *

A peculiar group of people entered the Sunken Flagon that eve. Their leader seemed to be a petite elven woman. She had dark curly tresses bound up out of the way, and a demeanor that drew the eye much to her dismay. A red haired tiefling woman leaned over, whispering something into their leader's ear. The elven woman laughed uneasily as she eyed the occupants of the tavern over warily. There were a handful of patrons in the tavern, a couple men nursing their ales at the bar and one lone man sitting at a table by the hearth. A half elven man stood near the end of the bar, and he looked vaguely familar somehow. Her wariness was disrupted though as her two companions bounded up to the bar. The dwarf proclaimed loudly that he wanted ale, a lot of ale. The tiefling woman poked fun at him before disappearing into the shadows. Another elven woman walked up to the bar, their last companion; she seemed mildly amused by everything. Their leader approached the barkeep, a bleary eyed man who smelled faintly of ale and other unpleasant odors. She began almost hesitantly, though her softly lilting voice was anything but. 

"I'm looking for Duncan." The man gave her a curious glance, looking over her warily. From her striking violet eyes to her regally delicate facial features, to the scimitars sheathed in her belt that lay haphazardly across her hips. "I'm his niece." She continued, her voice taking on a slight tone of irritation. The barkeep's eyes widened slightly.

"Well now, that's a new one. Duncan hasn't a copper to 'is name if that's what you're looking for." He said jovially, his dark eyes however shone with wariness.

"Daeghun sent me. Seldarine, do you give _him_ this much trouble when he visits?" Duncan's eyes widened with recognition.

"Ah lass. You've grown since I've seen you. Last time I saw you, you were but a babe." He grinned warmly down at her. "You look just like your mother you know. Except the eyes. Esmerelle had blue eyes."

"I was older than that, Duncan." Seirye rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So why're you here, lass? My brother send you off with trouble racing on your heels?"

"Quite literally." Seirye quipped dryly. She had no idea why Duncan was so amused at her misfortune. "He sent me here to find information about these shards." Duncan's eyes narrowed at her slightly in puzzlement.

"Is that really why you came all this way? To hear about your mother?" She shot him a questioning glance. Duncan rubbed his forehead wearily with his hand and sighed. "You'd have been better off raised by wolves if he hasn't told you about Esmerelle."

"I was raised among them if that counts." She commented wryly, and Duncan sent her a withering look.

"Look, I don't know anything about your mother. All I remember is her mentioning something about a festival after she-" Duncan cut off abruptly once he realized what he was about to say. He coughed before continuing. "No. My brother will have my head if you know. Not to mention it would cause you to make assumptions-"

"Was it one of Hanali's festivals?" She interjected, giving him a rather amused look.

"Enough." Duncan sent her a withering gaze, before changing the topic entirely. "If you want to get information on the shards, we can have Sand look at them again." She gave him a curious glance, which he shrugged off. "Sand is a hedge wizard here in the docks. He's got a dry wit, and he'll always rub you the wrong way. So his name's well chosen." A soft rustle and the closing of the door alerted them to a new person in the tavern.

"Ah, and here I am. Just in time to dodge the barrage of insults from the local barkeep." Drawled the dark haired elven man. He was a bit taller than Seirye. But despite the fact that he was an elf; he had a great deal of human mannerisms. She mentally filed him under as a fellow elf who has lived among N'Tel'Quess for far too long.

"Sand." Duncan growled low in his throat with annoyance.

"Why, I'm surprised you're sober enough to recognize me." Sand said dismissively. He reminded her rather of a cat who had gotten the cream; _all_ of the cream. Self-satisfied and haughty, and still just as aloof as before he received it. Granted maybe he'd indulge you into believing he was grateful, but it was all simply a ploy for more cream in the future. "Past the-" Sand sniffed the air delicately, a look of disdain upon his face. "Stale beer, faint sweat, failed aspirations, vinegar-" Sand took another delicate sniff as Seirye pondered briefly what failed aspirations smelled like before deciding that she was better off not knowing; lest she smell it as well. Sand took a long pause before grimancing in disgust. Definitely a cat. "Unwashed tunic." He simply _had _to remind her of the bad scents. Seirye scrunched her nose up in distaste. Suddenly Sand turned to her, looking her over appraisingly. She felt rather like a magical object up for auction in a few moments. "Why I knew you were keeping company too good for you." Sand drawled lazily, baiting Duncan mercilessly. Duncan's eyes narrowed at the elven man. "Your guest here has the smell of a harborman about her. Faint, but there." Seirye blinked owlishly, and wondered briefly how pleasant it could be to smell like the Mere.

"This here's kin-" Duncan started, almost protectively. Sand looked momentarily startled; rather like a cat who had been sneaking up on a canary only to be splashed with a great deal of water. He covered his surprise quickly however, and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I'm not really seeing the family resemblance." He interjected dryly.

"Oh Seldarine." Seirye glanced towards the cieling in annoyance. "My foster father is Duncan's half brother. Technically we are not kin, but I was adopted into the family. Now, could we speak civilly and get the investigation under way?"

Several hours, an ultimatum, a mystery, several empty mugs once filled with Evermead, and one peculiar explosion later, she was lost beyond all hope and reason. They had to go see a sage to learn more about the shards, and possibly figure out why the shards seemed to glow with magical power near her. However, the sage, Aldanon she believed, lived in Blacklake district. And of course, Blacklake district was closed due to the mysterious murders of a couple nobles. The only way to get into Blacklake district were becoming a high ranked officer in the city watch, or finding some other way in. Cormick was in the watch. She shivered slightly before pushing away the memories. He, of course, would love to have her in the watch for more than one reason. None of which she was at all ready to face. So crime, look out. There's a new thief in the district.

* * *

Elven Dictionary 101:

N'Tel'Quess: Non-People. Used as a word to describe people of other races. Elven people are referred to as Tel'Quess, or "The People", as they are bound together by the Elven spirit.

Seldarine: Gods. Refers to the Elven Pantheon.

Hanali Celanil is the Elven deity of love, romance, and art.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own Neverwinter nights 2, or any of the characters other than Seirye, Arvian, and Seirye's father. Whom I don't have a name for yet. I wouldn't mind owning Bishop, Sand, or Casavir for a while however.._

* * *

The next morning, Seirye awoke early just before dawn. She needed somewhere to think, and relax her nerves. If she lost control of them now, someone would notice. She would be unable to hide everything behind her facade. She snuck out of the Sunken Flagon, only the sound of the front door closing softly announcing her leaving. Luckily, Neverwinter was pretty empty still. The cobbled stones beneath her feet echoed her soft footsteps, making them sound far louder to her ears. She passed by a group of the watch nonchalantly. She was simply leaving the city limits for more natural habitat. Once outside of the city, she followed the path for awhile, before going off into the wilderness. She saw the signs of course; she was heading towards where she had left Arvian, her companion. Her ranger insignia was inscribed on a small stone near a tree trunk. It was a small image of a fox, painted with the dye from red berries. The grove could not be far from here. She continued forward until she reached it. Arvian lay in the grass, his intelligent eyes watching her intently as his tail wagged gently. He was a handsome creature with thick gray fur, and warm brown eyes. He leaped over towards her excitedly. 

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." Seirye said softly as she leaned down to scratch Arvian behind his ears. "My heart sings to see thee, mellonamin. A truer phrase has not been spoken." She touched her mind gently to Arvian's; showing him all the events that had occurred since they parted. He sent her a concerned thought. "I'm fine, mellonamin, I'm fine." She sighed, brushing her fingers gently through his coarse fur. She chewed on her lower lip hesitantly. "Cormick is in Neverwinter." Her voice was soft, and it sounded incredibly far away even to her. Arvian growled slightly, and bristled at the mention of the man. She patted Arvian's head gently. "It is all right, dear heart. He cannot harm me any more. Not again." Arvian did not seem as sure of this as she did. He sent her a quick message about going hunting, before slinking off into the undergrowth of the forest. She sighed, and sat down at the base of a tree. Seirye leaned back against the old trunk, and closed her eyes. Her senses being filled with those of the natural world around her as she meditated.

* * *

Seirye snapped back into awareness when she heard the crisp sound of the grass beneath boots. Someone was in the grove. The person was larger than she; most likely a human. Her thoughts rolled around angrily. How dare an impertinent human intrude on her temporary sanctuary? 

"If it isn't Duncan's little niece." The voice was deep; masculine, and it positively dripped with venom. She could hear the scuff of his boots as he moved closer. "They should have told her how dangerous it is to be alone in the wilderness." He mused to himself. His voice sounded positively smug now. The rustle of leather alerting her of the danger she was in. "Though if she didn't know it-"

"She is very well aware." Seirye said irritably, her eyes snapping open. Angry violet eyes met the man's predatory amber. Her slender hands instinctively sought out the hilts of her scimitars. "I was not sleeping."

"Looked that way from here, Ladyship." He sneered, amber eyes narrowing. In one swift, fluid motion she was standing before him. Her scimitars unsheathed and pressed painfully close to slicing through his leathers. She looked him over warily, watching for any sign of movement from him. It was the man who had been sitting alone by the hearth. Although she had been unable to get such a good look at him before. He was rather handsome for a human. He was easily much larger than her, and she was sure that if she had not moved so swiftly, their positions would be reversed. He had roguishly messy brown hair, strong features and those piercing amber eyes. A slight stubble covered his jaw, making him look even more masculine than he already did. He smelled like ale, and rather earthy as well. She narrowed her eyes as she realized that he smelled rather like the Mere after it rained. She looked back up into his eyes coldly, trying to anticipate any actions. He was a ranger as well, of that she was sure. But why had he disregarded her insignia? Why had he disturbed her meditation? A rustling sound from the undergrowth interrupted her thoughts. They both looked over towards the source of the sound, only to see two wolves walk out slowly. Both of them looking at the rangers curiously. Seirye recognized the one wolf as Arvian, however the other one was unknown to her. The two wolves padded over to them, nudging the rangers' legs with their noses. Seirye glanced at the man a moment, before sheathing her blades and moving away. She glanced down at Arvian wearily.

"That was a very short hunt, mellonamin."Arvian touched her mind, sending images of his new wolf friend to her brightly. She was sure he would be grinning right then if he could. She then turned her attention to the man and the other wolf. The man and the other wolf seemed positively obvlious to Arvian and her. The man scratched behind the other wolf's ears gently. Perhaps.. Perhaps she was wrong about humans. Perhaps some were capable of being decent at least to nature's children. She was sure his wolf had told him of his new found wolf friend as well.

"It seems we have a predicament here-" She started, her soft lilting voice breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah." She was suddenly aware of how pleasant his voice was to her ears. She pushed the thought away irritatedly.

"So I suppose we should form a truce not to kill eachother. I doubt either of our companions would like that to happen." He gave her an odd look, and she shrugged before introducing herself. "I'm Seirye. I don't believe I caught your na-"

"Bishop." He said curtly, leering slightly at her. She shifted uncomfortably; she had never enjoyed being looked at in such a way. But it had never made her so.. Embarrassed before. She looked him over warily, wondering if he would end up the same as Cormick had. "Has it been that long since you've seen a _real_ man?" He drawled smugly, a confident smirk upon his lips. She rose a slender brow at his remark, and gave him a challanging look.

"Am I to imagine that I'm seeing one now?" She smirked tauntingly at him, her tone bitingly acidic. She turned abruptly, and sauntered away. Her slender hips swaying teasingly with each step. She knew it was wrong of her to bait people, but for some reason she could not help it. She could feel his intense gaze burning her as she walked away. Back to Neverwinter, back to her worried companions, back to her problems.

* * *

Elven Dictionary 101:

Cormamin lindua ele lle: My heart sings to see thee. It is one of the more common Elven greetings.

Mellonamin: My friend.

As reference for those who do not know much about Elves, they do not sleep. They can sleep, but instead they "Reverie", which is a deep meditative state. Through these reveries, the Elves relive their past experiences. They cannot dream unless they are sleeping. Seirye was not in reverie, rather she was simply meditating. As a ranger, she feels a stronger connection to nature than most people. If you add this in with the natural Elven connection to nature, then one could say that she has a more acute awareness of the natural world around her than most people.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters here except for Seirye, Arvian, and Seirye's father belong to Obsidian. I've just well.. Embellished a lot. Granted, I wouldn't mind owning Bishop, Sand, or Gann for awhile..

* * *

Seirye wandered back towards Neverwinter. A soft breeze rustled the leaves as the sun began to rise higher into the sky. It was still early in the morning, but not early enough that she would be able to return unnoticed. She sighed, brushing her curls out of her face almost hesitantly. It was a lovely morning. Except for the strange encounter with that other ranger, Bishop.

She was most definitely a sight right then. Dark curls windblown messily because she had not bothered to tie it back yet. She held her head high, ignoring the stares she received as she wandered back into the city. Her soft footsteps hardly auidible among the hustle and bustle of the city in the early morning. She had actually begun to believe that she might have been able to sneak back into the Sunken Flagon for a moment. At least, until the door flew open before her, and her companions came tumbling out of it.

"Lass, you better have a good explanation for this!" Khelgar roared indignantly as he stumbled slightly. Neeshka nearly ran Khelgar over as she flew at the elven woman. Seirye squeaked softly, her eyes wide in surprise as she was tackled by her tiefling friend.

"Sei! No fair sneaking out without me!" Neeshka gave her a childishly sullen look before releasing her.

"Seirye, that was completely irresponsible-" Elanee started the lecture. Seirye rolled her eyes, and looked heavenwards as if for divine intervention from the tongue lashing she was about to receive.

"You're damn right! By the hells lass, you could've-"

"-Invited me. I'm better at sneaking around than-"

"You could have been ambushed, you still have those creatures-" _Seldarine, would it __ever__ stop?_ Seirye looked between her companions embarrassedly. Partially for making them worry, and partially for resentment at being treated like an incompetant child. Luckily, at that moment, Duncan stumbled out of the Flagon. He looked more bleary eyed than usual, and she wondered briefly if her companions had awakened him. However, his weariness was soon replaced with annoyance over the scene they were causing.

"Enough! Enough already! You lot take it indoors. I'll not have you causing speculation through the damned city!" Duncan glared at them. The three gulped slightly as they realized what a scene they had caused. Duncan ushered them into the Flagon, and each of them entered looking far meeker than they had outside. Duncan gave Seirye an expectant look.

"I needed some space to clear my mind." She sighed. "I do not like the city, I never have. Forgive me, melloneamin. But I needed some time to meditate and meet with Arvian." Elanee shot her an understanding look, and nodded. Neither Khelgar nor Neeshka looked quite convinced though.

"Aye, lass. But next time you better bring one of us with ye." Khelgar said. "-Not safe out there for elves as thin as tavern dancers. Bah." He muttered under his breath, and she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Now now, stumpy. No need to be jealous over Seirye's tiny elven body." Neeshka quipped at the dwarf teasingly. It was good to have things back to normal.. Well.. As _normal_ as things can be when one has outer planar creatures seeking her death. "So Sei, have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes." She said abruptly, emotionlessly. Seirye was once again hiding how she felt on the subject. "We will be joining up with Moire's gang." Neeshka looked relieved, Duncan looked worried, and Elanee looked rather neutral about the subject.

"Lass, you must be kidding!" Khelgar roared. "They're thieves!"

"So? I'm certainly not shacking up with any self righteous watchmen." Seirye growled slightly in annoyance, before sighing. "Mellonamin, if you are not comfortable with it. You can stay here." This of course envoked grumbling from the dwarf, but he eventually relented to the idea.

* * *

Seirye decided that she was very happy about following Sand's advice. At least standing downwind from the group of thugs meant that the least pleasant scent was ale. _Lots of ale. _Upon approaching the thieves, they began to leer and catcall to the three women.

"Oi, look. A couple o' wenches!" Proclaimed the leader of the group, a tall grungy looking man, who she supposed was Caleb. "Mayhap they are here for a bit o' fun?" He looked each of them over lecherously. Seirye clenched her jaw, and attempted to reign in her anger at being treated this way again.

"We are here to join Moire's gang." She said stiffly, glaring icily at the thugs. If Seirye wasn't careful, she could easily end up killing them and being left without a way into Blacklake district.

"Ye want a taste of the thieves, aye?" Caleb said lewdly. "A taste o' the dangerous life?" Seirye snarled at him. "Fiesty, eh? They're always more fun to break."

"We are not sleeping our way in." Seirye growled, her hands resting on the hilts of her scimitars. "Now, set us up for a job to join the thieves. Or-" She smiked cruelly at the men, her eyes glinting with angry fire. "You'll find yourself missing some.. parts. Ones that I'm sure you hold quite dearly." She purred the threat. Caleb and his thugs blanched slightly.

"Aye.. Aye.." Caleb said slowly, sounding rather meek compared to before. Seirye was sure she heard him mutter something about frigid violent wenches. "We've got some trouble with Hagen. 'e refuses to pay up for our protections."

"Very well. We'll deal with Hagen." She said dismissively, before turning back and glaring at them icily. "But remember what I said. I do not make idle threats." Seirye turned sharply on her heel, Neeshka and Elanee following closely after her. The three women left the thugs struggling with their masculinity and the possibility of losing it.

* * *

"Father! You cannot possibly-" Hagen's daughter, Reesa protested indignantly. She was stubborn, an admirable trait indeed. Though she lacked the wisdom to know when it was better to back off.

"Enough, Reesa. Go home. I will deal with this.. Business." Hagen gestured dismissively to her. His eyes revealing his worry for her. He was a stout man, one who looked as if he enjoyed the pleasures of wealth more than a little indulgently. He was dressed plainly enough, though the quality of the fabric was much higher than that of most of the Dock's residents. He was balding slightly, and his eyes widened by fear glanced nervously between Seirye and the door.

"Now, now. I am sure we can resolve this without violence." Seirye started slowly, her violet eyes watching Hagen intently. "After all, it would be a shame for battle to stain your shop." She purred, making herself seem even more predatory. Hagen's shoulders relaxed a little, though he continued to watch her nervously. "You have a lot of good quality items here." Her tone was almost approving. It worked, of course. She was manipulating him as easily as a diplomatic rogue would have manipulated an innocent maiden into his bed. Hagen puffed up like a proud peacock, his face flushing with pride as he gazed upon his shop. It was actually a rather nice shop for being in the Docks.

"Of course, I would never sell less than the best."

"Then I assume you profit quite generously." She mused, walking around the shop quietly. Neeshka had already taken off somewhere, presumably to check out Hagen's stockroom. "The Docks are a dangerous place. They continue to become more so every day. If they continue to deteriorate, it will be dangerous for all merchants." Hagen nodded in agreement, his eyes shining with worry. "The Docks may very well become too difficult for the Watch to handle. If so, it would be wise to have friends in the right places. To have protection from thugs." Seirye smiled charmingly at Hagen. He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. She felt a slight twinge of guilt, knowing that her foster father would not approve of her actions. Daeghun had taught her how to bargin convincingly, and how to get the best deal with a merchant. Never did she think before that any of the lessons he taught her in cities would prove useful. He may have been an aloof, unemotional ranger, but his bargaining skills were top notch. Her smile fell quickly when she noticed his eyes were looking her over intently. She shivered slightly as he handed her the money. "I trust our business is done here." She stated curtly, just as Neeshka resumed her spot by Seirye's side. They left abruptly, before Seirye's temper was able to assert itself. Seirye shivered, knowing that it would take a great deal of meditation to make her feel cleansed.

* * *

Elven Dictionary 101:

Seldarine: Gods. Refers to the Elven Pantheon.

Mellonamin: My friend.

Melloneamin: My friends.


End file.
